


Adrastea

by KoraNoKage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :D, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drabbles, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, With a sad ending, and hajime too, and oiks, and reader is dirty too, hanamaki is the only one with a nice soulmate thing, mattsun is a dirty boy, more characters and drabbles to come hah, oh I forgot, tendou i'm sorry you deserve better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraNoKage/pseuds/KoraNoKage
Summary: Drabbles I do on my own time between writing for requests. First up is angst because I have no heart.





	1. Should've been more open.

**Author's Note:**

> “I'm tired of being your secret.”

You were tired, tired sneaking around as if you were still high schoolers, not adults who’ve spent more than a few years togethers. At first you had said that you could take it, take not being affectionate with him in public, pretending you weren't the one who went to bed with him every night. But now, this was the straw that broke the camel's back. 

 

That day you had seen a news interview on Tooru, and originally you were happy seeing him on the news but the questions then steered into his personal life. You hoped that this time, this time he’ll finally say that he was with someone. With someone since high school. But no, he just continued to deny it, with that same smile. The tv turned off and now you waited for when Tooru came home.

Several hours later he was finally home, and he found it odd that you were nowhere in sight. Usually you would come running with open arms and a smooch, telling him how good he played. But the house was now strangely silent. Maybe you were sleeping he thought as he took his shoes and let his bag fall. Tooru padded into the living room, intent on taking a nap on the couch before stopping. You were on the couch, and you didn't look too happy.

“Y/n-Chan is something the matter?”

He didn't like the look in your face as you stood up to face him, arms crossed. You took a deep breath, steeling your nerves. You had to say this, it was time. You should've done it sooner but the time was never right.

The time was always right, you just didn't want to see it.

 

“I was watching your interview Tooru. Why do fangirls have more bearing on you than me?”

“That’s-”

You didn't let him have a word in, continuing your small tirade. This was it, you were going to say it or you'll fear you'll explode later on.

 

“Why would I stay with someone who prefers to tell the world I don't exist or I'm a friend? Someone who cares more for what others think of him than doing things by himself.”

“You don't understand, my career is more important than this-”

He stopped dead in his tracks, but the damage was already done. 

“Y/n-Chan I didn't mean-”

He moved towards you but you raised a hand up, stopping him.

“No, finally 

You don't know what you expect, maybe for him to promise that the next time he was being interviewed he would say that he was taken and by you. Maybe...maybe...you didn't even know. But at least you knew what you were going to do. 

“I'm tired of being your secret Tooru. I can't live like this anymore. I hope you find someone that you won't be ashamed of.”

Ignoring the choked up sound he made you turned around, voice neutral not betraying the emotions you could feel inside.

“I'll come by tomorrow to get my stuff. Take care Oikawa.”


	2. Dirty boys.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's dirty. Except Makki.

Soulmate AU! The first words that your soulmate says to you are tattooed on your skin.

 

“Damn I want to feel that tongue piercing against me.” Issei had that on the inside of his arm. It appeared when he was nine years old and his parents were aghast. He searched later tongue piercing and doing things with it and came out corrupted.

And that's how now, eleven years later, he had a tongue piercing. I mean he got his tongue piercing on his third year of high school so it's been life with it for five years. And he wasn't the only one who had a naughty first words on his skin. Hajime had one, that he saw, “Damn, pin me against the wall with those arms daddy.” Now when the first years third years got together to see their words, seeing Hajime’s was a riot and material to tease him later. Tooru’s was “You do know how to use that tongue pretty boy.” Issei had suggested that he got a tongue piercing like him, which Tooru was still debating on it. Takahiro’s was the innocent one though, but full of sass. “Hey you cotton candy pole, if you're going to be in the front at least pick me up so that I can see.” And the long one too. His was wrapped around his right calf. Hajime had it on chest, on his right pec. And Tooru’s had it on the back of his neck, which he kept covered with his hair. 

Issei’s one was the one you could read normally, the print was written in a slanted way, and words seemed to smush against one another, so sometimes when you looked at it quickly it wasn't really readable. But he liked it, and he always went to sleep tracing the words. 

He thought that by now he would've met his soulmate, being in his fourth year of University. But he wasn't going to sweat it, it’ll happened eventually. 

-

“Hey let's go to a bar.” Takahiro said, through a mouthful of ramen in a lull in the video call. Tooru automatically looked ecstatic while Hajime groaned, and Issei wouldn't say no to a bar. “C’mon Hajime it’ll be fun, just wear a muscle shirt and you’ll never pay for a drink.” 

“Go to hell Issei.” The trio laughed, piercings flashing. The meme duo got tongue piercings and Tooru had one at the tip of his tongue, which really, it was something else. Hajime was the one without piercings, not that he needed any, his brooding good looks attracted both men and women towards him. 

“Want to hook up Takahiro? You won't find yours there.”

“Yeah but you and Tooru can, seeing as they're so filthy. And Hajime too.” Hajime had a flush on his face, looking none too happy. He just snarled, baring his spiky teeth, making everyone laugh again.

“It’ll be fun, plus I want to see if my soulmates there at least.” That was Issei, fiddling with the gold on his ear. 

-

It didn't take long for them to get drinks being brought to them, bought by other patrons, by the bartender, y/n as he learned from Tooru. Apparently Tooru and Y/n have hooked up once or twice, and were good friends. 

Issei didn't mind the drinks but it wasn't his usual poison, so he raised a hand to call Y/n over. No sooner did he open his mouth to tell did he hear; “Damn I want to feel that tongue piercing against me”. He blinked before a slow lazy smirk unfurled on his lips, replying. “You’ll have a personal seat all for you sweetheart”. With a flick of his tongue, making the tongue piercing catch the light and flash.

Y/n laughed, surprising Issei but making Tooru smirk. “I fucking knew you would say that, pay up Y/n”

“Ah fuck off, not my fault I like the piercing and the person behind the piercing. He's easy on the eyes”. The last bit was said with a wink towards Issei, sliding Tooru a drink. “Oh and don't worry, I'll use that seat soon enough”. Issei wet his lips, flushing slightly. “I'll be waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to continue but Idk anymore. ╮(╯▽╰)╭


	3. Maybe it would've been better if he hadn't said anything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satori really likes her...

“Tendou.”

“Hmm~?”

“You're staring at her again.” 

“Why are you looking so closely at me Wakatoshi-kun~?”

Said Wakatoshi-kun just looked at him in silence with an indecipherable expression that had Satori apologizing. 

“But just look at her! She's so cute and funny and she’s not afraid to get mean with people that try to start shit. She's my type!” 

Wakatoshi nodded, eating at his leisure pace, letting Satori thieve off his food. The other third years were highkey annoyed at the daily gushing he did about her and no matter how much they insisted, he wouldn't confess to her.

“You talk with her in your classroom right? Just ask her, no harm in trying.” Reon offered, passing his plate to Satori who jumped at more food. 

“Hmm… I'll do it today since there’s no practice! I'll text in the group what happened!”

“Atta boy!”

“Finally! If it had been me I would've done it already.”

“Shut it Hayato no one else has that overflowing confidence.” 

“You're only saying that because you're jealous Eita.”

“Fuck off.”

-

‘Alright this is it’, thought Satori, anxiously wringing his hands waiting for her. She had agreed to come and talk after school near the gym, and now he was second guessing it. ‘Did I ask her to meet me too far? Should I have waited until after volleyball? Should I-’ 

“Tendou-san?” 

“AGH!!”

She looked as surprise as he felt, chiding himself for being lost in thought and then yelling at her face. Off to a great start. 

“Ah sorry I was lost in thought there.”

She laughed, waving a hand around with a smile. She really did look pretty when she smiled like that. 

“I -uh asked you here to well-”

“Is this the real Tendou or was he abducted by aliens and replaced? I've never heard you stutter in your life!”

At that he laughed, the tense and nervous energy surrounding them fading away. 

“You always know what to say~.”

“There he is~.”

“I'm feeling called out here~. But this wasn't what I called you here for. I just wanted to say that I've come to know you a bit better this year and will you go out with me?”

Immediately the smile that was present in her face vanished. Satori started inwardly panicking.

“Did-do you have a boyfriend and I didn't know?!”

“No no nothing of the sort Tendou it's just…”

“Just..?”

“I think… It'd be better if you focused on volleyball? No distractions? And you're awfully easy to distract y’know.”

“l won't get distracted by you! I mean I will but I'll make time for both you and volleyball!”

He sounded so earnest, and it broke her heart more. She liked him too, and every night she fell asleep imagining how he'd confess to her. But when the time came, she knew that there were more important things right now.

“How about...we focus on our most important things at the moment. For you it’s volleyball, for me it’s my grades. I like you a lot too Tendou, but right now...”

“Yeah I know I'll… I'll do that and after that if I still feel something for you I'll ask again~.”

“And you'll have my answer for good then.”

“Okay… Take care~.”

“Same to you Tendou.”

She waved sadly after him, kicking at the dirt as he left, knowing that she had done the right thing. But why did she feel so crushed?

Satori was gritting his teeth in pain and anger as he typed in the group chat, vision blurring as the tears fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (〒︿〒) this made me cry.

**Author's Note:**

> ψ(｀∇´)ψ


End file.
